An American Tail: Modern time adventures
by Vortex Lord
Summary: What if An American Tail took place in modern times? What if Tanya had also gotten thrown overboard on the ship to America? Join her and Fievel as they journey through modern New York to find their family and stop some cats along the way.
1. Chapter 1: In Russia

**We know the story of An American Tail. About how a young mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz had gotten thrown overboard on the ship to America witch led him into an adventure to find his family and save the mice of Ancient New York City. After that, he had more adventures and learned life long lessons.**

**What if it all took place in modern times and if Fievel's sister Tanya went with him on those adventures? Join to the 2 Mousekewitz siblings as they make their way to America and save the mice in New York from the cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Russia**

Our story begins in a tiny town for mice in Russia. A town that no human ever knew about. Event though it's the 21st Century, the mice are known to still wear 19th Century clothes.

But this story takes place with a young mouse. We go his house and see him with his sister. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. He wore a pair of blue pants and a red long sleeve that went past his hands and a belt on his chest.

His elder sister Tanya wore a blue and yellow dress. The top was blue while the skirt was yellow.

The 2 were dancing together from the music from a violin. Played by Papa Mousekewitz. However, it was night time and Mama Mousekewitz was trying to get the youngest child Yasha to sleep. But the music kept her up.

"Papa. Stop making that racket. They'll never get to sleep." Mama said to Papa.

"Mama. It's Christmas." Said Papa.

"You think everyday is Christmas."

"I know."

"Presents. What about presents?" Asked Fievel.

"What presents?" Tanya asked too.

"Aw, yes." Papa remembered as he handed Tanya a red babushka. "For Tanya, a new babushka. Merry Christmas."

"Oh Papa, thank you." She said she tried it on.

"You have only one present?" Mama asked, feeling left out.

"Thank you Mama." Tanya replied.

And then, Papa turned to Fievel and gave him the navy blue hat on his head.

"And for you Fievel, a new hat. And not just any hat. A hat that's been in the family for 3 genorations. It belonged to me, your grandfather, and your great grandfather. And now, it belongs to you."

Fievel tried it on. But the hat went passed his ears and covered his eyes.

"It's too big!" He complained as he moved his hat up out of his eyes way.

"You'll grow." Mama told him.

"Did I ever tell about The Giant Mouse Of Minsk?" Papa asked to the kids.

"Is it like the mouse with the tall hair that the prince climbed up?" Asked Tanya.

"No. That was a different story. The Mouse of Minsk was bigger than any mouse in the world. He was tall as a tree. He was so big that he scared away all the cats."

"PAPA! Shh. Don't use that word. Talk about something else." Mama said to him.

"America." Said Fievel.

"Talk about America." Said Tanya.

"Another fairy-tale." Mama segested.

"Ah. America. What a place." Said Papa.

"What a place." Fievel and Tanya said.

"In America, there are bread all over the streets. In America, the streets are made of cheese. In America there mouse holes in every wall." Said Papa.

"You're talking nonsense." Said Mama.

"In America, you have free speach." Papa pointed out. "But know this. In America, there are no crinimels."

"Uhh. I wouldn't count on that." Said Tanya. "The news just reported last week that someone blew up The Statue Of Liberty."

"Okay. Forget that. But there is one true thing. In America, there are no cats."

"PAPA!" Mama shouted. "Shh. I told you not to use that word. They will hear you."

"How can they hear me?"

Just then, everything started to rumble. At that moment, the town was in danger. It was a gang of cossack cats. They were grabbing almost every mice in sight. Mice ran for their lives. Many cars crashed on the buildings and poles and fire-hydrents. Buildings were cought on fire and badly damaged.

Because of the cossacks, Yasha had woken up, beginning to cry. Fievel knew just what to do.

"Don't cry Yasha. I'll take care of them." He said as he grabbed a pan and wooden spoon and ran out the door.

"Fievel! No! Come back." Papa shouted to him.

"I'll get him." Said Tanya as she ran after Fievel.

"Tanya! Don't!" Papa warned, but Tanya didn't listen.

Tanya kept on running so she wouldn't lose sight of Fievel. At that moment, he started to bang the spoon on the pan.

"Go away cats! Go away!" He snapped at them.

"Fievel! No!" Tanya called out to him.

But before she could stop him or he could turn around, one of the cossacks leapped out of no where and started to case them. The two Mousekewitz' quickly took note of this and ran away as fast as they can. And then, they both found themselves sliding down the snowy hill. One of the cats tried to grab them. But they moved out of the way and jumped into a teapot.

The cats grabbed the teapot to look for them. But they were no where to be seen. What the cats didn't know was that they were hiding under the snow. Soon after, the cats gave up on looking for them and went on.

The entire town was all ruined. Many buildings were on fire, the fire department was out, many poles were knocked over, water was everywhere, and there were no running cars left.

"Never do that again." Tanya said to Fievel.

"You're telling me." Fievel replied.

"Are you alright kids?" Mama asked as she, Yasha, and Papa came by.

"We're fine." Said Fievel.

"Oh no!" Tanya exclaimed. "Our home."

Tanya was right. Their home was completely burned down. Fievel gasped the moment he saw something on the ground.

"My games!"

That's right. They were all of Fievel's video games. All burned to ashes. And he was so close to beating them.

"In America," Papa started. "There are no cats."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**And there you go. An American Tail in modern times. I'm not sure how this is going though. But it is what it is.**

**Remember when I said I was gonna publish this on Christmas Day? Change of planes. I'm gonna publish a Harry Potter story on Christmas Day.**

**I also remember that in the movie, The Statue Of Liberty was being worked on. So I made it that it got blown up and is being rebuilt so that it's still being worked on. But won't end up gold like in the movie.**

**Also, the resone I'm doing this is because I like to see a true brother and sister relationship with Fievel and Tanya.**


	2. Chapter 2: There Are No Cats In America

**Chapter 2: There Are No Cats In America**

(Germany)

Most of the mice from the town that got distroied in Russia had made it to Germany and were getting ready to take the steam sail ship to America. Unlike humans, mice had to go up a rope to reach the ship. There was a band playing for the ship to leave.

Fievel was on his way up with Tanya behind him. But so for, he couldn't stop thinking about the wonders around him.

"Tanya. Is that the ocean below us?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Tanya answered.

"But there's smoke up there. Is the boat on fire?"

"No silly. The humans are burning coal so the ship can move."

"Off to America kids?" A segel asked them as he landed next to the band and knocked them into the water.

"I got a cousen in America." Said another segle that landed behind the two kids.

"You and me both." Said the other. "Of course, like you mice had always said, there are no ca,"

"Shh. They will hear you." Said Tanya.

"Oh. Right."

"We'd love to talk with you but we're holding up the line." Fievel said as he pointed to the line behind him and Tanya.

"What is taking so long?!"

"KEEP WALKING!"

"Whoops! Sorry kids." Both segles said to them.

"Don't worry." Said Tanya.

"That's it!" One the band members said as they got out of the water. "I've had it with this job!"

"Me too!" Said another member.

"Oops!" The segles exclaimed.

Not too long, Fievel and Tanya had made it to the top of the rope as the ship got ready to deport from the dock.

"Where have you been?" Mama asked.

"We were talking to segles?" Said Tanya.

"Children. You should know better than to talk to strangers." Papa said to them. "This is the last time I'm taking you kids to America."

Soon after, the ship took off to America.

* * *

Down in the hold, many pasengers on the ship were ether walking around, reading books, or doing something to entertame themselves. As for the mice, some children were running off playing and making friends. Only for their mothers to send them back and tell them to never leave.

Fievel was getting board on this trip. If his stuff wasn't all destroied, he'd be playing a video game by now.

Fortenly, Tanya came and confert him many times. Sure, she had also lost all of her stuff. But that won't stop her from getting board to hang around with Fievel.

"When are we gonna get there?" He asked.

"Soon." Mama answered.

"How soon?" He asked again.

Of course, no one answered that.

* * *

Over at the herring fish barrels, Fievel sat with Tanya on the lid as they looked at their reflections on the water and fish inside. Just as Papa walked over.

"So Mr. and Mes. Couries, I see you've descovered the herring." He said.

"Herring? I thought they were fish." Said Fievel.

"Yes they are. And herring is one of them. They are all kinds of fish. Tiny fish. Not so tiny fish. Fish as big as this boat." Papa answered.

"Wow. Can we go and see them?" Fievel asked.

"Not now. Your Mama is worried."

"Hey Tanya. I'll race you back." Fievel said as he made a run for it.

"Hey! No fare! You got a head start!" Tanya shouted as she ran after him.

"Children! Wait!" Papa shouted at both of them.

Of course, the 2 of them were faster than Papa was. But Tanya was faster than Fievel. He was doing his best to keep up with her. But so far, he wasn't fast enough.

The moment they got to Mama and Yasha, Tanya had beet him and he was out of brath.

"Okay." He said pitting. "You win."

"And where have you children been?" Mama asked them.

"We saw some fish." Fievel said, still pitting.

"And then we raced all the way back." Said Tanya.

"Ah." Said Mama. "Lucky you kids didn't see any cats."

Upon hearing that word, all the mice in the hole had gasped.

"Cats?!"

"I didn't see any cats." Said Fievel.

"Me nether." Said Tanya.

"Yes." Said Papa. "Won't it be nice when we get to America where we don't have to worry about cats anymore? Like we always say, There are no cats in America. But back home in mother Russia, there are."

And now, the mice began to sing a song in their heads. Starting with Papa.

Papa: My family was traveling through the snow to Minsk. Soddenly Papa saw those huge paw prints. When I heard him screaming, I fainted dead away. And I woke up an orphan. Oy vey. But.

All" But? But there are no cats in America, where the streets are paved with cheese. There are not cats in America. So set your mind at ease.

Now the spotlight has moved at an Italian mouse who has another story about cats.

Italian Mouse: If you think things are bad in Russia, you should have seen things in my country. Times were hard in Sicily. We had no provolone. The Don: he was a tabby with a wast of my brother Tony. When Mama went to plead for him, The don said he would see her. We found her rosary on the ground. Poor Mama Mia. But.

All: But there are no cats in America, where the streets are paved with cheese. There are no cats in America. So set your mind at ease.

And an Irish mouse has the spotlight on him as he began to tell a sadder story.

Irish mouse: Sure that's sad. but sadder still, when I was but a lad. I lost my true love fair. A calico, he caught us by surprise. In a flush of teeth and fur, her tail was all he left of her. 'Neath the heather is where it turra-lurra, lies... But.

All: But there are no cats in America. Where the streets are paved with cheese. There are no cats in America. So set your mind at ease. There are no cats in America. There are no cats in America. There are no cats in America. That is why, we sail, these seas...

(Song end)

As the mice finished telling their stories, a storm had struck the ship with thunder and lightning and heavy rain.


	3. Chapter 3: Mice overboard

**Chapter 3: Mice overboard**

As the storm went on, many pasengers were starting to feel seasick. As for the mice, 3 of the kids were on a tin that was moving with the ship rocking back and forth. Another kid was eating some cheese just as the other three came over.

"Hey, want a bite?" He offered. But the three were too sick to eat.

As for Fievel, he was under the furnus worming up. Just as Tanya walked over to him.

"And where have you been?" She asked.

"I got too cold and came here to worm up." Fievel answered.

Just then, a peace of hot coal hit his butt. Making him jump onto Tanya and both of them ended up on a bar of soap inside s bubble. Luckily, the soap bar slid them over to Papa while he and Mama were dealing with Yasha. But he did see them.

"Children, come here please." he said to them.

"Yes Papa." They both said together.

However, the soap bar began to slide away from Papa with both of them still on it. And then it got onto water that got inside the ship from the storm. And then, the 2 gasped at the sight of a knife heading their way. Acting quick, the two moved out of the way as the knife sliced off some of the soap.

Finally, the bar of soap came to a stop by hitting a plank of wood. Knocking Fievel and Tanya off the bar. Just as a window blew open from the wind. And before Fievel knew it, the wind had blown his hat right off of his head.

"My hat!" He shouted.

Tanya watched as Fievel's hat blew all the way up to the deck right out the door. And now Fievel was mad.

"I'm not losing anything else!" He said as he ran up the stairs.

"Fievel! No!" Tanya shouted as she ran after him. And just in time for Papa to see what was going on.

"Children. Come back!" He called to them.

"We're getting my hat Papa!" Fievel called back.

At that moment, Fievel managed to reclaim his hat once he made it to the deck. Just in time for Tanya to catch up with him.

But before she could say anything to him, the waves began to move the ship and throw both of them off bowlence. Papa came just in time to help them.

"Children! Grab my hand!"

Tanya held onto Fievel's arm and reached out for Papa's hand. But the waves splashing on the ship made it harder for her to reach. And then another wave had hit both of them and moved then away from Papa. And before they knew it, the waves were now getting bigger.

"Quick! Get to higher ground!" Said Tanya.

Doing as he was told, Fievel climbed up one of the sail poles with her. But even high ground wasn't safe. Many waves kept splashing onto the ship and almost knocked both of them off. But soddenly, a huge tidal wave had come to the right side of the ship. The two screamed as the massive wave had splashed on the ship and knocked both of them overboard into the ocean.

"Children!" Papa shouted in horror.

"Papa!" both of them called as the storm drifted them away into the endless sea.

* * *

The next morning, the ship had arrived in America at New York City harbor. All the passengers got ready to exit the ship and made their way to the city.

"America." A woman said out loud.

"No. New York." A man said to her.

"New York is part of America." The lady said to the man.

"No it isn't." He said again.

When you arrive at Amerrica, you have to go through Immigration. On top is where the humans go while the bottom is for the mice. As the Mousekewitz family got to the desk, the man spoke to them.

"I gotcha. Family Mousekewitz. How many?"

"Five. I mean three." Papa said sadly sense Fievel and Tanya were still lost in sea.

"Very well then. You may go now."

* * *

"Tanya. Tanya. Wake up." Fievel said to her.

"Five more minutes Mama." She muttered as she rolled over. Only for some water to get into her mouth. That got her up. But she then gasped as she saw that she and Fievel were inside a glass bottle drifting across the ocean. But she also saw a sad look on Fievel's face.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "If only I knew that wind would blow, i'd held onto my hat."

"Fievel." Tanya said to him. "It's not your fault. No one knows what life is going to bring us. That is why we have the wisdoms."

"Wisdoms?" Fievel asked her. "What are wisdoms?"

"They're what keeps you safe. Like this one. "Stay in a group." I stayed near you, so when there was trouble, I was there for you."

"Oh. I get it now." Said Fievel.

Just then, a wave splashed on the bottle and knocked them onto solid ground. A pigeon took note of this and flew next to it.

"What's this? Two little immigrants? Now they're coming by bottle?" He asked as the two got themselves out of the bottle. "Where is your mama? Or papa?"

"We don't know. They were on the ship to America." Fievel answered.

"Well you children are in luck. This is America."

"America." Said Tanya. "But isn't it supposed to be bigger?"

"Why it is bigger. This is but a small island in America. Where I "Henri the Pigeon" am helping the humans fix my Statue Of Liberty."

Turning around, the two saw what Henri is talking about. It was the Statue Of Liberty. And by the looks of it, it's still being repaired.

"Wow." The two said together.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**This took me a while. I hope you like.**

**Now, I'm unsure if we still have the Immigration thing, even after looking it up on the Internet. But hey, even though this is in Modern times, I'm still keeping some stuff close to the movie.**


	4. Update

**Update**

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. With so many other stories to work on, it's hard for me to keep focus on a couple of them. Don't worry though, the story's not abandoned. Just on hold for a while. Chapter 4 is still being worked on.

So yeah, the story's not over yet. I'm giving up on any of my stories. But it can be stressful make new chapters. But I'll have Chapter 4 up soon.

Wish me luck.


End file.
